barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
A Very Special Delivery!
"A Very Special Delivery!" is the 18th and final episode from the second season of Barney & Friends. Plot Tosha has a big surprise for Barney and the gang. Her family has a new baby, but that's only part of the surprise. She won't tell the rest! Along the way, Barney and the kids explore how everyone is different and meet singer Ella Jenkins, who talks about different ways to say hello and sings Miss Mary Mack. With the Barney Bag, the kids make ukeleles. B.J. and Baby Bop stop by and Big Sister Tosha finally reveals the surprise. Her mom had twin boys and their names are Kevin and Kyle! Barney explains that even if the twins are identical or fraternal, they are still special and equally loved just like everyone else. Educational Theme: Families and Uniqueness. Song List # Barney Theme Song # My Family's Just Right for Me # Buckle Up My Seatbelt # Everyone is Special # Miss Mary Mack # Shake Hands with Friends # The Barney Bag # Mr. Knickerbocker # Everyone is Special (Lullaby Reprise) # I Love You Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Tosha *Shawn *Kathy *Min *David *Ella Jenkins *Tosha's Mom *Tosha's Dad *Tosha's Baby Brothers: Kevin and Kyle Trivia *Tosha's Mom and Dad later appear in the special Imagination Island. *This was also the last Barney video to be co-released by Warner Home Video in 1997 in the PBS Kids Pack of Pals. *This episode was released on VHS as Families Are Special. It hit the stores on February 7, 1995. This VHS includes previews for Barney Live! In New York City, and Imagination Island. It was later re-released by Warner Home Video in 1997 as part of the PBS Kids Pack of Pals. *This is David's last appearance. *A new pitch of My Family's Just Right for Me is used. Also, it is the third time the guitar version of Season 1's I Love You is used but some of the guitar portions were removed. *This is also the last time BJ is the same height as Barney. In 1994, he shrunk, just like Baby Bop did in this season. *This group (Min, Kathy, David, and Shawn) also appeared in "My Favorite Things". *This is the only episode where David and Tosha are both seen together. *Even though the Families Are Special VHS contains the Caption Center's "CC" logo, the tape is actually closed-captioned by the National Captioning Institute, making this the last episode to use it until Barney's Great Adventure. *In the Spanish version, Buckle Up My Seatbelt was cut, Barney does not sing the second verse of I Love You with the others, and the Barney Says segment is different. *This is also the last appearance of the Season 1 doll in the intro with the rainbow. It would later be redesigned in Season 3 of the show. *The vocal arrangement for Everyone is Special in the first verse is similar to the later remake of Barney in Concert. Gallery Barneyfamiliesarespecial.jpg|1995 release Yt.jpeg|PBS Kids release (1997) Category:Barney & Friends Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:1993 Category:Episode Released on Home Video Category:Season 2 Videos Category:Season 2